Hush
by Mar-54
Summary: What if Alice died in the end?  An alternate take on Mirana and Alice after the battle. Drabble.  MAlice
1. Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Alice in Wonderland, I merely use them for my own writings.

Summary: What if Alice died in the end? An alternate take on Mirana and Alice after the battle. Drabble. MAlice

01

We lay together on her bed with arms aching, blood dripping down our bodies, I realize that this might be the last time I will ever be held by my queen. She firmly holds me, tears rolling down her pale skin. Yet, there is no indication that she is crying; no sounds or whimpers. It confuses me. I'm freezing... shivering, lost in the pain. My body is severed in several different spots, slowly bleeding out.

Mirana wouldn't let me die on the frontlines. She had pulled over to the side before the Jabberwocky could finish me off. Everything blanked out afterward. She wanted to be alone with me, or so I assume. I've never thought that I would be loved like this, especially on my death bed. I feel the strain of tears rising inside, making their way up and out of my eyes. I break down, even though it hurts me even more.

"Hush..." she says, soothingly. "You're safe, now." Her voice shakes slightly.

I buried my face into her chest and kept sobbing as she caresses my hair. Her radiant white dress is blood-stained; the liquid pools all around us.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. "I couldn't them!"

"I don't care about the battle, Alice." She places both hands on either side of my face and I gaze into her blood-shot eyes.

"I..." She stops me midsentence and gently places a finger on my lips.

"Rest, my champion," Mirana sombrely spoke. I can see resent in her eyes; she knew that I could never overcome a creature so powerful known as the Jabberwocky. She removes her finger from my lips. "You are all that matters to me."

Tears still roll down our faces, mixing with the blood. I feel dizzy, nauseous...

My body is pressed against her own, held so tightly that not even a warrior could escape from her embrace. I've always wondered how heartache felt, but I didn't want to feel it this way.

As my life slips away, a unique thought comes to mind; would I make it home... even if I die here? I find myself trying to ask Mirana, but all I feel is a knot twisting inside. I can't cry out in pain.

"My love," she speaks quietly. "Worry no more..."

Everything fades away, and I am left in the trenches of her love. The last thing I felt were her lips brushing against mine as I listen to the solemn crying. This is a fate worse than death.


	2. Broken

A/N: A second chapter, as requested by Doglover11, but with a spin to it. From the darker side of Mirana's POV. Dissociation is very rare and there is not much known about it in the medical world. Please take this story with a grain of salt.

Red floats and mixes with the loose cherry blossoms. It is a warm evening after the battle. We are exhausted from the pain and defeat. Even as the teapot shakes as it is lifted off the table I still cannot believe that this is my reality; to be watched over by Iracebeth's guards. She leaves me with them when she rounds up slaves and rummages through the treasures in the castle. Indeed, a dark shadow has been cast over Marmoreal.

There is a world outside of these walls. And even as I watch time fold in half, she knows the way out. Realizing is the first step to acceptance.

To watch my champion pass away gently in my arms has marked me in a way that I have never felt before. How much longer until I pass through this grief?

I need to find a way out. Every thing in this world is a blur, a rift in time. Slowly, I get out of my seat as the teapot dissolves. It is then the guards that are next to disappear. One by one, oh the pitiful fun. This is the beginning to acceptance, for I know that my true self has come out amongst our defeat.

It isn't too long until I drop to the ground. Tarrant rushes to help me, but I am not the weak one. I will not let this happen to Marmoreal. I am dead, but I will not let the others go with us. My eyes are blackened with hatred as I stare up at him.

"Alice... she's..." I choked.

Something pushes me back and takes over my body. The words that come from my mouth are not mine. In this moment, something has kept me alive. I look at Tarrant one last time.

"Help me." We walk back to the beautiful castle, for I know that he will keep me safe…


End file.
